


Gentle Grizzly

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot love letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Grizzly

## Gentle Grizzly

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://www.dexters-world.de>

* * *

Gentle Grizzly  
by DannyD 

Blair, my Love, 

These days of separation are torture. Chief, I miss you so much it hurts, and I long for your return. There is so much I want to say to you, but you are so far away. I picture your face as I type these words, but a simple email message cannot contain the feelings I have in my heart. Only a few more days and we'll be together again, but my heart can't wait. I'm hungry for you now. I miss your smile, those little gestures of yours when you talk, your body, your spirit, your love, I'm craving my Blair, and my mind is overwhelmed with need. 

Picturing you, I see my tongue traveling down your magnificent body, leaving moist love marks that glisten in the flickering candlelight. The softness of your skin, mingled with your silky chest hair, always thrills me; the contrast drives my sense of touch crazy. The variety of sensations melt on my tongue, making me so hot I could come with a caress, a whispered word. Not today though. God, Blair, I miss you. I need you. I want to make love to you, to make you mine, and share everything I have to offer with you. I love you so much. 

Inching downwards I reach rosy nipples, and swirl my tongue first around the left and then the right little nub. Your soft moans are sweet music to my ears. My hand roams further south, and my fingers keep stroking, tweaking and massaging the little heaps. Your hands, small but strong, touch my shoulders lightly and trail down my back. The tender kneading sends shock waves through my body. My tongue reaches your burning erection, but I simply ignore it, causing you to utter a sighed complaint. I smile wickedly. Your balls lay heavy between your legs and I gently suck one and then the other into my mouth. Your moans become whimpers of lust. I release your testicles and my breath comes fast as passion overwhelms me. My mouth engulfs your cock, swallowing the organ all at once. Your hands grasp my head, pressing down, intensifying the feeling of my wet lips dancing around the shaft. You breathe my name, spreading your legs wider, offering an unspoken invitation. Sucking, licking, whirling, my tongue pleasures you while one of my hands caresses your balls, squeezing and pulling lovingly. I sense the heat radiating from your desireable body and I bask in the warmth. The tension grows and the catch of your breathing tells me that you are ready to come and spurt your semen in my mouth any second. It's too soon. I want the pleasure to last, for both of us. 

I let go of your erection. You plead with me, whispering my name again when the sudden loss of sensation seems unbearable. "Not yet, my love," I murmur softly, reaching for the lube under the pillow. I see myself reflected in the blue pools that are your eyes. They shine with love and understanding, and you start to move, positioning yourself. I tenderly restrain you, and one of my hands lazily strokes your hip. I want to see your beautiful face when I come inside of you. 

The clear gel coats my fingers, and in an elegant motion you raise your legs for me. I tease your balls again while my fingers move down to your butt, gently tickling the cleft between your firm cheeks. My hands search and eagerly discover the tiny opening. My index finger draws smaller and larger circles around the little hole, not touching it yet, lubing the area generously. You move your ass, trying to place my finger inside the waiting orifice. Your hand envelops my cock, and soon your rhythm is my rhythm. I cautiouly slip my finger inside the opening. You're writhing with desire and I add a second finger, stretching and massaging your tight tunnel like so many times before. Your body is familiar to me, yet new. Each time is as the first and my love for you grows even stronger each time you open to my touch and sigh my name. My Blair, forever is not long enough to love you and learn the secrets of your body and soul. "Jiiim," you moan over and over again. Dark curls splash over the pillow as you thrash your head from side to side. I hurry to insert a third finger, and finish the preparation ritual. 

Something cool and slick touches my cock and I realize your hands working the lube onto my erection. Our rhythms become one again. I withdraw my fingers, replacing them with the head of my swelling penis. I push foward, penetrating the little rebellious ring of muscle, reaching paradise. Your low, strained moan of pain doesn't wear off soon enough for me to catch it, and the mere thought of causing you pain sickens me. But then you flash me one of your ice-melting smiles, mirroring the same love I feel for you. 

For a moment we are still, enjoying the completeness and the perfect union of "us". Slowly, carefully, I begin rotating my hips. A gasp of pleasure rings in my ears and I watch as your head drops back exposing a sexy throat. The luxurious brown curls that I love so much fly wildly about your face. Strong legs grip my waist, bringing our bodies even closer, if that's at all possible. I plant sounding kisses on the smooth skin of your throat while moving within you. Your hair tickles my cheeks when your head comes back in a swift motion. Our lips merge, tongues playfully teasing each other, sucking, nibbling, heaven on earth. I increase the speed, my cock thrusting into you. A sound, almost like a sob, escapes your full lips when I hit your prostate. Gasping in pleasure, your face shows every sensation ravaging your compact body. Another long, deep stroke wickedly stimulates the gland, and your hand reaches between us, grasping your own member. One of my hands covers yours, both now massaging your cock. 

I rock gently back and forth, withdrawing minutely and sliding back in your narrow tunnel of joy. Our lips lock again and our tongues fight passionately. Internal muscles clench around me, and my thrusts increase in speed and strength. Love sounds fill the air, pants become little grunts and moans turn to cries of pleasure. I feel your body stiffen around me, tensing up like in a cramp, and your cock spills precious cum over our hands and stomachs. I hear the voice I love so much shouting my name and the beloved sound sends me over the edge and I come inside of you. Tremors running through my body. 

Captured in the aftermath of our orgasms, we don't move for quite a while. Gasping for air, hearts pounding in synchronous rhythm, our exhausted bodies recover slowly. You lay like an angel before me, hair fanned out on the pillow. I claim your lips once more in a gentle kiss that leaves both of us breathless. I finally move a bit to slide out of you, but your arms hug me in a fierce embrace. "Stay inside me, my grizzly," you beg with eyes as big as airplane engines, and I obey smiling, resting my head on your chest for a moment. I hear your sleepy voice whisper, "My grizzly, my own gentle Ben". Still connected in love, we fall asleep. 

Come home to me soon, my love, your 'gentle Ben' needs you. 

Forever yours,   
Jim. 

The End 


End file.
